The Journey, where do you choose to end
by flaming hunter
Summary: This is actually a multicross
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in countless years only silence reigned supreme, in the endless void, the eternal war stopped for a brief instant. Only the image of a man holding a young girl dressed as a nun could be seen. The eternal cries of the corrupted against their will silenced, replaced by her sweet, yet powerful song.

The lost, deceived, and uncertain bore witness to the golden guiding light, accompanied by her sweet melody showing them the correct path to follow. Yet the many that sought help and search for some sort of satisfaction, as well as security, saw a man that they did not know, dressed in white-shielding them.

An impenetrable fortress, that could not be breached. Yet those so far away that could have never seen this, bore witness to it, thanks to their machines. All that hummed or as they would put it sang with joy.

Her song cleansed, the Emperor's light saved and guided, while the man protected. Yet in the battlefield, silence rang supreme from all combatants, as the man drove a Plasma Sword thru a krom berzerkers skull. /0MyyK5DRmkk

At the sight of this the last remaining demons charged with even greater fury, yet even their advance was stopped as the young girls song cleansed the world around her. Yet be it by mans bad luck or the Emperor's exhaustion, their act of valor drove the attention of entities much greater than themselves, to them.

From the Nekron Tire, the sight of flesh over their living metal bodies filled them with joy and fear. The Humans had found a way to turn them back, but were stopping the process half way thru, this act alone was an insult. Yet they felt no rage, for once in countless ages they felt a spark of life, one that they would take back and keep soon enough.

The Eldar saw their Goddess of Healing, escape her imprisonment by piggyback on the songs cleansing energies as they weakened Nurgle the Chaotic god of Diseases. The moment she was free, she instantly hid away in a Craft World headed to the planet.

The Orks felt themselves weaken, as the great WAA was calmed for the first time in ages.

Yet in all of this, it was the Four great powers of the Warp, were that most affected. Seeing as this one act that echoed thru the material world, was being transmitted into the Warp by the Humans Corps Emperor.

A song composed of countless healing spells, each one cleaning, calming dispersing their tremulant held on the Warp. Each note either cleansed and freed a soul or it would destroy one of their minions. This alone wouldn't have been an issue had the Emperor not taken advantage of it and used what he knew as well, amplifying the effects.

They had lost complete millenniums worth of souls all absorb by the Corps Emperor, who now saved them all. As the battle ended the young girl ran to the man, who was now covered in blood and hugged him as they both banished from the spot they stood on.

From that day forth they would be remembered as saints, the Humans and many Alien races that believe they're somewhere in the Warp, until the day they returned to cleanse the people once again.

][]

In a forest in unknown land two people can be seen walking; one was a long silver haired, blue eyed girl, dressed in a white Nuns' outfit, that could pass for no older than twelve or someone in her early teens. The other was a man around the age of twenty, he wore a black colored dress shirt, white undershirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Had he had his hair combed he would pass as presentable, sadly for the people that knew him, that would never be the case.

The man truly hated coming his hair, yet at the same time, he outright refused to cut it all off.

''It's hot and I'm tired.'' the girl said

''...''

Seeing as her companion didn't hear her or just plain ignored her, she puffed her cheeks and repeated. ''It's hot, I'm tired carry me.'' she said

The man in front of her stopped and kneeled down showing her his back. ''Hop on, I'll give you a piggy back ride. I'll need my hands, if we run into more of those things, so you'll have to make do with this. Is that okay with you.'' he asked, his voice hushed down to a whisper

She paused for a moment, not once did she believe he would really carry her. But atlass she was too tired and so she slowly put her arms around his neck, she felt his hands, cup her hind side yet she sensed no ill intent. As her legs passed to the front of his waist , she felt herself be picked up and just like that they began to move again.

''You're heavy, you know that.'' he said

She frowned at his statement ''Look who's talking, you have a stomach that people would say looks like Santa's.'' she answered back

''Hey, I only way one eighty, besides who's carrying who here.'' he answered, before pausing again landing in an awkward silence. ''Hey girl, I'm sorry, you know for getting you involved in this.'' he said with a tired, yet grim voice.

''It's okay.'' she said ''By the way who are you? and what were you doing in the city, when I ran into you? and how are we jumping from place to place?'' She asked, one question immediately after the other.

''My name is Max and I'm a Human from Earth. But not the Earth you know.'' he said, as he kept walking with the sun's rays hitting his face, and the surrounding trees and plants leaves scratching and moving as he passed them.

''You're going to find this hard to believe but I'm from another dimension.'' he said before being cut off.

''Naw duh, we just fought an army of demons, on a planet I didn't even know existed, of course that was another dimension'' she said, her voice having a hint of fear, under her child like overconfident attitude

He smiled at her rant. ''Well lets see if you count my Home dimension, this would be my fifth jump, but if you don't, I guess you could say it's the fourth world I visited.'' he answered, as he continued to walk

''Wait, if we go by that logic. Let's see, home, then the one with all the demons, then this one, that would mean this is my third world.'' she said, with a hint of excitement, and a hint of worry

''Yep, that sounds about right.'' he answered

''So what were you doing in Academy City?'' she asked

Pulling out a small cylinder that contains a red liquid. ''Getting my hands on this, it's called deep blood.'' he said, with a hint of pride in his voice

''Listen before you go judging me, you saw what we just went up against, so yah I needed to get my hands on this.''

''The ability to kill an entire army of Vampires, with a single shot and all I have to do is make sure no one ever knows I have this.'' he said, as he looked at the red liquid, that almost seemed purple in its container

Even as her eyes first laid sight to the small flask, she felt the need to ask. ''Did you kill.'' He immediately cut her off

''No, all I did was get a needle and took out one dose. Hell I took her to the doctor myself. If I remember correctly, that's when you ran into me.'' he said

''Sorry about that.'' ….. ''So you said that this was your fifth world, so how were the other three? she asked

''Let's see, my Earth is pretty much average we have space travel, virtual reality and the internet. Were pretty much average, the one after that, well the truth is I don't know. I was in a cave for about three hours.''

''All I did was walk around, that's when I found these babies.'' he says, as he takes out a long gray cylinder with black stripes in the center. He presses a red button on it, immediately a green light shoots out, before staying solid.

''Pretty cool huh, the other one is made out of wood and the light is yellow. They're called Light Savers, perfect for killing or cutting thru things. The thing is you can't touch the light because it will hurt you.'' he said

''Then I just jumped again and you know the rest, so tell me something now, after all it's only fair.'' he said

She took a deep breath ''My name is Index Librarian Prohibieron, also known as the library of forbidden books.'' she introduced herself, her voice carrying a great deal of pride

''Wait so you're like a grimward or something.'' he asked

She smiled as the sight of city lights at the distance. ''No, I just read all of the Grimward's before they were destroyed. Let's see I was running away from magicians when I ran into you, so I guess I don't have to worry about them.'' She answered, as her voice sounded relieved in her realisation

''Wait that's it?'' he said ''Hey Index, lets make it a rule not to tell people who you are.'' he said, as the city lights began to get closer and closer.

''I believe you and what you said about your name. Listen, I don't know how long it's going to be, before we can go back to your world, but if people know that you have all that intel.'' he said before stopping ''Let's just call you Index, okay. Afterall it is your name.''

''Okay, hey'' she said

''Yeah'' he answered

''I'm hungry.'' she said, as her arms tightened around him.

''Me to'' he answered ''Hold on a little bit longer, we'll be there soon .'' he tried to comfort her, as he felt her tighten her grip on him.

][]

As the warm light of day, made way for the cool light of night, did they finally reach the city, sadly for them their fifteen minute walk thru the forest, wouldn't be their last. Every store was closing one by one and no one gave nor cared to sell them anything.

It was closing time they said, only an idiot would stay open past curfew, they said. Yet no one bothered to explain why, they were in such a rush, so they did the only thing they could and looked for a hotel\motel. Sadly their search, would be fruitless as even those places were closed and locked up.

So against their better judgment, they decided to spend the night at a park they passed by, as they walked thru the city earlier. It's amazing how a warm pleasant day, can suddenly turn into a cold and windy night. The park's restroom became their room for the night, he could only stay awake, listening to the world around them. The horrors of what he had seen prevented him from resting.

He only smiled when he noticed that the white haired Nun slept like a rock.

Yet again she had been thru alot, whatever she did in 40K must have drained her. Still he could feel his body begin to feel the effects of his exhaustion. Yet he didn't dare sleep, something had an entire city's worth of people spooked, granted they had only talked to a small percentage.

But the fact remains that Hotels\motels, places designed for late night stupidity, actually had their doors locked. That right there screamed danger.

Still it was getting darker and dangerously so. The kind of dark that makes it nearly impossible to see someone coming at you, until it's too late. That alone was bad, they had turned on the restrooms lights, when they entered it and he would bet that the places lights were usually of.

He could feel the wind change, the hair on his arms were standing up, but so was hers, there was something going on. The lights began to flicker, he began to tense up, when suddenly he felt a slight tug. She had woken up, her eyes were wide open, her bright blue eyes held a determination, he didn't even know someone could have.

''It's coming from over there'' she said, as she pointed at the edge of the park.

Without thinking she ran, while he cursed under his breath. Without sleep and only an hours rest, he was most likely going to have to fight. The girl wasn't his responsibility, but he had taken her from her world. Witch made her his problem, so as he struggled to keep up with her, he took out a wooden handle and prepared to ignite the blade, should it be needed.

So as she slowed down and the wind slowly came to a halt, the body of a woman, wearing a purple robe layered bloodied on the park's road. Luckily or unluckily for them no one was present at this hour.

''Her body's losing magic, she's going to disappear. I'll give her some'' she said, as he ran towards the woman's collapse for.

Yet as he stretched out his hands to try and stop her, he found his arm only touched air almost as if someone or something was stopping him from moving the right way

So as the young nun, sang a small loulavie and the silver light covered the woman, he saw a mark bounce of the nunes cloths and force themselves onto his arm, sealing themselves with his own blood

As the woman rose, her expression confused, most likely wondering why they had helped her. She slowly began to smile and said ''I am Servant Caster, tell me are you my master?'' she asked, as her long blue hair, that had been stained in blood, moved along with her.

Her blue eyes, creamy skin and small lips all held a hint of hope, as she looked at him. Only to be stopped as the voice of the nun besides her spoke.

''No, I am. Considering I saved you.'' Index said, somehow unaware she had ruined a moment. The woman only looked at him, as he moved his arm displaying his mark, as he nodded his head

''Very well Master'' the woman only known as Caster said, as she stretched her arm towards the white haired nun, only for a bright yellow beam of solid light to be placed between them

''We will talk about it later,after you clean yourself off. It's been a long day, with a messed up night..'' he said as he as he signaled Index to him. Only for the woman to smile and walked behind them.

Yet as she saw where she would spend the night she neither complained nor acted in any way. She simply slept just like her white haired counterpart. How he wished he could do the same, but atlast he couldn't he he knew damn well where he was. The bloody Fate Universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Unbeknownst to him, the world reacted to his arrival and this brought forth a hanged some events. A red-haired young man was not pierced thru the chess yet his fate still continued as planned. Different yet the same, as a maiden with long blond hair, blue armor, and invisible sword rose to his side.

While in another area close yet far from him and his two female companions, a man with golden hair black jacket, black pants and white shirt search thru the city streets. Having felt the silver-haired girls power, he wished to confront it and if possible claim it.

Still as these events as well as others unfolded the man himself remained entirely ignorant, as the endless fighting within the previous universe, having to carry the young girl Index on his back, along with the lack of food and the lack of sleep exhausted him.

Yet he refused to fall into his much-needed sleep, he knew what was at stake within this universe and he preferred to leave it behind as soon as possible.

So as the cool winds of the night began to banish and the cold air of twilight began to take over, only for them to immediately banish as the warm air of day took over. He was alerted by the sound of running water.

As he turned to see who it was he immediately saw Index, with her long silver hair, blue eyes splashing the cool water on her face. Besides her Caster did the same as her long purple hair caught some of the cool water causing it to splash a little.

As the water splashed and lifted itself into the air, by the motion of both of his companions he could only see how beautiful they both were. Yet he knew all too well that if they remained with him they would constantly be in danger.

He had read enough fanfictions, books and seen plenty of movies to know where he was headed and his destination was only his own death.

''I'm hungry'' said Index, as she used the paper towels to dry her hair

He simply smiled ''Okay, let's go get something to eat.'' as he turned to look at Caster who stared at them he simply continued ''Well you coming or what''

The moment he said those word, her small lips immediately made the form of a smile and so the three of them made their way to one of the diners they saw the night before. Yet as they walked out of the park they were immediately met by a priest, with short spiky black hair.

''Well this is interesting. I'll see you three at the church when your ready'' he said as he walked away past them

They stood there without moving or saying a word, as the priest walked away. ''Index, from now on no matter what happens, don't leave me or Casters sided. Caster protect Index no matter what. If you refuse I'll use a command spell'' he said, causing both of his companions to frown at him

''I'll explain while we eat'' he said, as he began to walk again. So as they made their way to the denier and ordered their food he began to talk.

''In this universe, the planets have the ability to consciously create life and kill it. I'll skip the history lessons but Index, don't let anyone know who you are. Caster I don't want the Grail, it's corrupted, between the three of us we might be able to give you a new body but first we have to survive this war'' he said as he left everything unexplained yet at the same time telling his companions of the danger around them

Still, as the food arrived his two companions began to devour the food, slowly but surely they both ate the equivalent amount of an entire football team. While he simply looked down at his hand at the two gold coins he had and how he was forced to use one, in order to pay for their meal.

Still, the owner didn't have enough to give him back his change so they came to an agreement, his companions along with himself would eat there until they finished the amount owed to them and the man would stop feeding them when he had enough change.

Still, as he exhaled, he smiled their food situation was fixed for the moment, so they wouldn't have to worry about it. Yet as they walked thru the city Casters hooded purple gown attracted people's attention.

Noticing this he spoke ''Caster if anyone asks about your clothes, I'll give you a simple word that stops anyone. Just say that you're a cosplayer'' he said as he smiled

Caster for her part simply smiled, she uttered no words nor did she react negatively she simply smiled as they made their way to a nearby church

As they stepped inside, they noticed the same priest from earlier standing in front of the Holy Altar. ''I see you came'' the priest said

''I came for the book, nothing more'' he answered, going straight to the point

As the priest took a small black book from his robe his gaze drifted towards Index in her white nuns outfit ''I must say, I was not aware that another had been sent'' the priest said, as he handed him the book

''Whether she was sent or not, is irrelevant. I am the Master and you'd care to stay away from her and watch your eyes unless you want to lose them'' he said in the most threatening way possible

''I see. Very well enjoy the war'' the priest said, as he turned and continued with his work

As they walked out of the church Index began to talk ''That was very rude you know''

''Yeah, I know'' he answered as his eyes were met with the appearance of a black haired teen girl, with a red dress and a man with white hair and red battle trench coat. As their eyes met, Caster immediately put herself between Index and the two strangers

''Master'' Caster said, only to be immediately interrupted ''I know'' he answered

''Rin whats going on'' said a young man with red short hair, accompanied by a woman with long blond hair. Before stopping and staring at him and Caster as she stood protectively in front of Index.

As the tens silence took over the woman with blond hair immediately stood in front of the young man, while the white-haired man stood in front of the girl with black hair now know as Rin. As he drew both of his cylinders and ignited the lightsabers, Caster immediately created a type of spell-like circle ready to attack at the moment's notice.

''Trace on'' the white-haired man said as a pair of swords appeared onto his hands, one white, one black both sporting the yin and yang signals on them. While the blond woman drew what appeared to be wind which she held onto like a sword, the only thing visible was its handle and guard.

''So whats its going to be. We kill each other here in broad daylight or we leave it for now'' he said as a giggle caught everyone's attention

''Well this is interesting. We were going to wait for someone to show up yet here we are isn't that right berserker.'' said a small girl with long white hair, red eyes and white shirt and pants. Beside her was a hulking man with a sword made of stone and a rage unknown to man in his eyes

'ROOOR!' in an instant the battle lines were drawn and it was a free for all everyone against everyone. As Caster immediately Identified the blond woman as the most dangerous one of the three enemies and began to bombard her with spell after spell. While the blond woman easily evaded every one of her attacks and drew closer and closer to Caster. Yet as her attack was about to reach Indexes voice was heard forcing the blond woman's hands into the opposite direction.

Max for his part was caught in the losing side of a three on three battle. His lightsabers giving him the strength and speed he desperately needed, but at the same time he was working with a tired body and lack of sleep. While his enemies were literally super beings.

So as he stopped the Hulking man's stone sword with his lightsabers and the white-haired man shot at them both exploding arrows. He felt his chess turn cold and the image of a war zone, one that he did not know appeared before him and his yellow saver glow red he simply screamed ''Feel the power of the dark side!'' as he unleashed a blast of electricity from his hands onto both of his opponents, before falling exhausted

Unbeknownst to him, his one-act caused the young girl with black hair and the one with white hair to immediately turn and launch an attack towards him. As a crystal sword and a purple gem were shot towards his fallen body Indexes voice echoed somehow commanding both attacks to destroy each other.

''Caster get us out of here'' she ordered In that moment a purple magic circle enveloped him and his two companions teleporting them away. Leaving their opponents to attack each other, ironically they didn't as they were to confused as to what had happened. They simply chose to turn and walk away vowing to kill each other later.

Back at the city parks restroom

Caster and Index watch helplessly as Max curls up in pain, as the devil's fingers begin to form thru his wrists all the way up to the tip of his fingers. Normally this would have never happened, had Max himself been a Force wielder.

Unfortunately, that was no the case, tho the lightsabers did grant him an enhanced speed, reflexes and strength, Max himself was only using it. Similar to how one uses a car to run over things, he was just using it, not truly wielding it. So the moment he allowed himself to truly channel the force, his body could not take it and as a result he as now in a grave position.

As he curled himself into a ball, do to the sheer agony he was in both Caster and Index could do nothing more than simply watch over him and pray he would live. Even as the drops of sweat fell from his forehead, Max could only grit his teeth and cry out in pain, as any movement was multiplied a thousandfold.

Tho both women could barely utter a word they began to hear Max's exhausted voice begin to chat a set of words that even they had never heard of before.  
''Pace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The force shall free me.'' Max said as he wheezed every word out, causing Caster who was connected to him to look at him worriedly. Thoe the power he was channeling wasn't evil per say, it had the unquestionable ability to drive its wielder insane. She had seen it plenty of times before.

Her connection to her master allowed her to feel what he felt and in that moment of desperation she felt an overwhelming rage, loss and regret coming from him. Immediately after that he used his lighting and forced both the likes of Archer and Berserker to their knees. For a Human her master was powerful, but what use was such power if it killed him in the process.

The sound of running water caught her attention, as she turned to look at who it may have been, after all, it was a public bathroom, only to notice Index wetting her Nun's hood and taking it to Max as it dripped with water.

As she saw this the realization that they didn't have anything on them dawned on her. So as Max drank from the cloth Index provided she began to wonder who these two really were. Yet her thoughts were stopped as Max began to speak once again.  
'' There is no emotion, there is peace.  
There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.  
There is no passion, there is serenity.  
There is no chaos, there is harmony.  
There is no death there is the force.''  
Even as the words left her masters mouth, Caster could feel both powers working against each other, one cared only for itself, while the other moved where it needed to be. Neither good, neither evil. Both easily capable of driving their wielder insane.

A common ground needed to be found, less her master be lost, Caster for her part was about to try and use her own magic to try and guide him when she noticed Index Kneeling next to him, praying the girl had not given up yet. Even with her own mysterious power that allowed her to command others magic, she still prayed to the forgotten God's.  
No more like she prayed to the God.

She was about to begin her chant when a third power made itself known.

''There is no Dark side, nor Light side,there is only the force. I will do what I most to keep the valance. There is no good, without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish.

There is passion, yet peace serenity. Yet emotion chaos, yet order there is no dark side, nor light side. There is only the force.'' Max said as his breathing calmed and held itself, even as his heart rate slowed down and he began to open his eyes.

Caster saw Index immediately throw her arms around him.

Relax kid, I'm okay but I won't do that again. Don't worry'' Max said as he stared out the restroom window noticing that it was now getting dark

''How long?'' he asked

''Master it's been ten hours, you received a heavy backlash from using that kind of Magic, I suggest you don't use it again.'' Caster said, knowing that a Master would never listen to a servant.

''I know, that thing nearly killed me. Worst of all, we now have three sides gunning for us. This place is to in the open, we need a better hiding spot.'' Max said as he began to shutter along with Index.

Caster who saw her companions bodies begin to vanish attempted to hold on to them out of sheer desperation, only to have confused looks directed at her from the both of them.

''Looks like it's almost time for us to leave'' Max said as he looked at Caster


	3. Chapter 3

Even as these events took place in an area near yet far from the park, a meeting between four people took place. The people were four other competitors of the Holy Grail War that was currently taking place.

One was a young woman with long black hair, aqua blue eyes, a red shirt, long black socks, short black skirt and a red jacket. This was Rin the master of Archer her servant.  
Standing close to her was her servant Archer who had short white hair, tan skin, grey eyes black body tight-fitting armor and a red jacket with an open battle red skirt that he uses while fighting, as well as in his everyday attire.

In front of them were their temporary allies, Shirou a young man with red hair, golden-brown eyes, white t-shirt, blue pants and a brown jacket.  
Besides him sat his servant Saber, a young woman with long blond hair, blue eyes, blue battle dress, covered with a silver armored body to keep her protected.

''What the hell was that! How was that guy even doing that and what kind of Magecraft was that lightning!'' Rin screamed, as she slammed her fist onto the table she was sitting in front of, that served as the divider between her and her companions.

''He also, has not one but two companions who are exceptionally capable. I can personally confirm that he has Caster at his side. But he also has a member of the church, with him and she can manipulate the mana used against her or her companions. When I was fighting Caster she forced my body to move in another direction against my will'' Said Saber, adding her information to the mix

''He's no fighter, it was those two energy swords he held that prevented Berserkers attack from doing harm. But the lightning was something he couldn't control. He fell the moment he used it, most likely it was a last-ditch attempt to kill his enemies.'' Archer said as he tried to understand everything.

''So it was like if I'm going down you're going down with me'' said Shirou

''Something like that'' answered Archer

''Great so we have three magic users against us, plus they know who we are and who we each have as a servant,,'' Rin said in her signature frown

''Ummm, I know how this is going to sound but we did kind of attack them'' Shirou said, as everyone's eyes turned to look at him

''We did Emiya and if we hadn't they would have attacked us.'' Saber answered, not believing her master naivety

''So what now'' Shirou asked

''Now we wait and see. No one knows anything about who our opponents are except, that we also have Berserker to deal with and we still don't know who are Rider and Assassin'' Answered Archer as he banished

''I guess that's it for now'' Rin said, as she laid down on the floor as she tried to get some rest before she had to go out and search for the remaining Masters and Servants

Even as he looked at his servant Saber who looked as if she were in deep thought, Shirou could only wonder what exactly was going on. He was always doing things for people when they asked him, so he had learned to tell when people were just taking advantage of him.

Those very skills also helped to read people's body language and right now he could tell both Rin and Saber weren't being completely honest at the moment. There was something else tho, he couldn't tell what it was tho but something wasn't right,, but contrary to popular belief he wasn't an idiot, so he knew that no one would tell him even if he asked.

Meanwhile back at the church

''Well that was interesting'' said a man with short blond hair, white shirt, black pants and black jacket

''Indeed, two new powers no one has seen before, one that can manipulate others mana and another that can divide mana into two parts'' answered the priest, that had handed the black book to Max earlier

''So my king did you find it'' asked the priest

''No whatever used the second Magic is now gone, it was strange though there were traces of the first two'' answers the man with blond hair

''Lord Gilgamesh how could that be?'' asked the priest

''I don't know but it's going to be an interesting war'' said the blond man now known as Gilgamesh

Still close yet far from all of this Max and his two companions had just about finished setting themselves into one of the best hotels in the city.

Their reasoning was simple, hell they were about to banish from this reality anyways, so why not go for the best parts, it wasn't like they were going to pay.

So as Index ordered an insane amount of food and had it delivered and Caster took advantage of the situation to use their personal sower, Max for his part was staring at his three weapons. Which consisted of his two lightsabers and a lasgun he graved from the warhammer universe as he was fighting in the war.

The things were so thrown about that they could be found anywhere by the time it all ended. So as he closed his eyes he put the lass gun into his front right pocket and placed the lightsabers into the left one.  
So as he drew both containers of deep blood he wondered if he could make it back home as he began to shudder even more alerting him that he only had at best a few hours within this universe.

The sweet smell of flowers accompanied by the warm touch of the warm mist of Casters exited the shower. Even as she closed the restroom's door, she could barely restrain her masters' emotions from transferring themselves to her, his command seals ensured she always felt his emotions and in turn, he could feel hers. Tho in a much more restrained form.

There was an un ez coming from the man, tho he was aware of her body and did, in fact, have a desire for her. She could feel she was but an afterthought, he was worried not because of the war but because of whatever had happened. His body along with the sisters briefly banished and reaped repeatedly.

The girl, however, was busy stuffing herself with enough food that could have sustained an entire village for a month. Yet her attention was immediately drawn towards the feeling of machinery near her master, no her master was holding them.  
In his hand he held two small containers with what seemed like blood, eyeing them, he knew all too well what was in them and he dared not risk breaking them and releasing their contents.

As her long purple hair still wet from her warm shower, dripped what water the tow could not drye, she began to walk towards her master. It was at that moment that he put away the small containers and he brought out a weapon different, yet eerily similar to the modern-day Humans guns.  
She briefly scanned with one of her wordless colorless spells and to her surprise, Index began to speak to her.

''I wouldn't do that next time. Right now he has his guard down because it's just the three of us, but I wouldn't be surprised if your spell backlashes at you next time.'' Index said as she finished eating her meal, leaving the plates clean no trace of food left

Caster was about to say something when the world around them seemed to banish upon itself, in a disorienting matter. In a matter of moments, their hotel room had vanished replaced by the sight of an alleyway of an unknown city.  
Her naked body only covered by the hotel's tows was briefly covered in a simple purple light. Yet it was so dim that if one had not been actively looking for it they would have missed it. Leaving Caster in her usual purple robe.

Her master had fallen onto the city floor, however, he immediately picked himself up in such a way that screamed he didn't dare stay down for long.

''Index-Caster, we have to get out of the streets. I know where we are'' he said as he stared at a sign that hung in the building next to them. As Index and Caster both looked to see what had him so spooked, they saw the sign which read Arkham Public Library.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately, they couldn't give the first step in order to do so as Caster vanished into thin air. The moment Index saw this happen she began to stretch out her hand's like if she was reaching for something that wasn't there anymore. She did this for a moment before her hand's stopped directly on Max's right arm.

"She's inside the seal, she's sleeping. I think it's because she's a spirit and this world doesn't have what she needs to materialize with." Index said as she looked at Max's hand.

"So she's okay," Max said letting out a relieved breath, he didn't wish for anyone to fall into the hands of the many, many evils of this dimension.

"Let's go find a hotel, we still need to get off the streets." Max said as he noticed people walking down the street, they wore old nineteen fifties clothes, that for them were the latest in modern trends.

"Index, if you can feel any magic, pull me the other way. That way we can avoid having to fight something we don't know and we can get some real sleep, without having to worry about something attacking us." Max said as he began to walk while holding hands with Index.

The rest of the day was just passed walking, every house, hotel and even homeless shelter had one demonic encryption or another and those that didn't, made both Max and Index wonder, just how was the building still standing.

The finally stopped at a bar that looked perfectly safe, no demonic runes, no dark god worshipers and beat of all the owner was renting the room upstairs. The man looked at them suspiciously, considering that Max and Index didn't look anything alike, the likelihood of them being related was none existent, but a gold coin was enough to get the man to shut up and not ask questions.

Another hold coin ensured that they would get the room upstairs and if anyone showed up looking for them the bar owner would give them a heads up, unfortunately, Max had to pay another gold coin just so that the bar owner didn't go to the police or something.

One week later

( Speech change)

 _To whoever may read this letter, journal or book, depending on just how much I've written after all this time, I assure you that the account you will find on these pages are real._

 _I along with three companions had decided to look into the paranormal, there was no reason for us to do so. We were young and very stupid, as such use our experience as a cautionary tale for yourself as well as for others, that simply wish to look beyond the curtain of the world we ignorantly live in._

 ** _S.C.P Secure. Contain. and_** _ **Protect**_ _._

 _Remember those letters and name, so you can avoid them and if possible leave both the city/town or country you live in._

 _The year was._


	5. Chapter 5

_I remember the day was as hot as a kitchen that was making stew in a dry summers day, which said a lot considering that it was already noon and the heat only seemed to get stronger. We arrived at a bar in a bad side of town one which in any normal circumstance we would have completely avoided._

 _However, this wasn't a normal circumstance, we wanted to see, no experience the paranormal. So when we heard drummers about a team of experts that had performed wonders, well we just had to meet the pair._

 _The stories we had heard from time to time could only be compared to miracles. A woman who swore she was constantly tormented by the devil, the moment the sunset, claimed that the pair had captured the creature imprisoned it inside a book, she had in her attic. The book itself was wrapped by a heavy set of chains, that were blessed and for just an added bit more protection, she had placed the book inside an iron chess._

 _When we asked her if we could see the book, the elderly women absolutely refused, saying she didn't want to risk releasing the devil_

 _Our journey led us into the sewer system, where the undesired people of the city lived in. It was from them that we heard about in unseen battle that had occurred between the pair and what could only be called vampires. According to the homeless, the fight lasted two straight days and only ended when every single vampire was decapitated and burned where they had fallen._

 _Sure enough, we found several strange skeletons with oversized fangs and littering the sewers, all around them were the signs of a battle. But the strangest thing of it all were the many runes we found that kept the skeletons inside the sewers. It was possible to lift a single bone, for even the smallest fragment weighed a ton and a half._

 _Our last clue/story or whatever you may call it, was when we followed a trail of strange writings that littered the city streets, hundreds of runs that somehow made it almost impossible for our camera to work properly. Now that I look back, I now realize that those very runes were keeping the many evils away that dwelled within they city, away from the unsuspecting people._

 _Still, as we entered the bar we found ourselves greeted by the cool air and the darkness of the building that compare to the hot bright day outside was ironically warmly welcomed by us. There sitting at the stage was a man wearing a black suit and a long trenchcoat and a young girl wearing a white nun's clothing about to sing._

 _The moment the two sang together, it was in a way that seemed to mix their voices in a single persons and almost seed hypnotic, we quickly took our seats and ordered a bucket of beer and we simply passed the day drinking and listening to the pair sing, like the many drunks that passed their days there._

 _Had we paid any attention to our surroundings, we would have noticed that the bartender along with several men were now keeping their eyes on us, had we been just a little bit more aware we would have noticed that the women that were seated in the nearby tables each held a gun on their lap, as if waiting for a signal for them to kill us all._

 _Finally, when the lair stopped singing I went to ask the bartender if he knew of the pair of exorcist that seemed to be making a name for themselves and as a topical bartender did, the man simply said he had never heard of them. When he asked what I wanted the lair for, I knew the man knew who exactly the pair were and he was only acting as a guard dog for the two._

 _When J told him my reason, he just looked at me like if he was looking at a fool and proceeded to point at the direction of the man and the young girl, that had been singing earlier._

 _Now I wish he had never directed me towards the two, in moments of weakness, I wonder if my life would have turned out differently had he simply ignored my foolish request._


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own this song and it was changed to suit the story**.

[][][]{}{}{}

 _The man in the black suit rose from his seat and turn to look_ _at the young girl that remained seated and as the man walked away, she began to sing._

 **"Just one more time before I go, I'll let you know." "That all the times I felt fear, it wouldn't show, only God can save me now, don't you know."**

 **"The stars are only visible in darkness, fear is ever changing and evolving and I, I feel so alive." "Only God can save me now, the king is crowned, its do or die"**

 _Her voice was like an angel, each not note was perfectly sung and as I heard it, I could feel my body surge with a kind of power_.

"I heard that you were looking for us." The man said to me, even as he walked up to me.

 _I stretched out my hand and shook the man's hand, he smiled at me and I told him my our reason, that we wanted to see some real supernatural things, he just smiled and shook his head._

"Listen, friend, you don't want to see any of this. None of these things are in the very least friendly." _He said to me in a hard voice, that left no room for question_ s, _before taking two beers the bartender handed to him._

 _I was about to say something, when I felt my shoulder be pulled back and I realized that the bartender was holding back._

"You heard the man leave those things alone." He said before letting me go, I was about to give the man my two cents when I realized that several pairs of eyes were on us, I sat down and enjoyed the rest of the show.

 _Those two sang until it got dark outside and when it was time to close, they simply liked up their things and went upstairs. We walked out drunk and singing every song we had heard that day, it was a good time..._.

 _The next day we simply continued searching, if those two didn't wanna help us then, we didn't need them, our search took us to an abandoned building, that was rumored to be haunted, but there were no ghost there, just an empty wardrobe and several homeless living there._

 _We met a small girl that said a store in town somehow managed to capture and turn children into dolls._

 _Needless to say our investigations turned out to be pointless, that is until one night when wen we found several burned skeletons, littering the streets._


End file.
